A flexible printed circuit (FPC) board is a component for transmitting signals, and it has advantages of small volume, flexibility and high capacity for signal transmission. Therefore, the FPC board is widely applied to various electronic products. Recently, the FPC board is generally cooperated with a connector so as to transmit signals or power between two systems (or devices).
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional connector 30 for mounting a FPC board 26 is a rotatable cover type connector, which utilizes a rotatable cover 34 to downward touch and press the FPC board 26 so as to mount the FPC board 26, whereby electrical contacts (not shown) of the FPC board 26 are electrically connected to electrical contacts (not shown) of a printed circuit board (PCB) 16. The rotatable cover type connector can be conveniently assembled or disassembled with the FPC board 26. However, the above-mentioned connectors 26 is lack of an immovable mechanism, i.e. the above-mentioned connectors 30 have no proper mechanism for fastening the FPC board 26 when the rotatable cover 34 is turned to a lowest position. If the rotatable cover 34 is pulled by external force or the FPC board 26 is outward pulled by an external force, the rotatable cover 34 is often opened, such that the FPC board 26 escapes from the connector 30, and then the electrical connection between the FPC board 26 and the PCB 16 is unsuccessful.
A light bar of a backlight module of a liquid crystal display device is electrically connected to the connector 30 of the PCB 16 through the FPC board 26, thereby energizing the light bar to illumine a liquid crystal display panel. However, the conventional connector 30 has no immovable mechanism for fastening FPC board 26, such that the FPC board 26 possibly escapes from the connector 30 during assembling and test processes of the liquid crystal panel, and then the light bar cannot be energized to illumine the liquid crystal display panel. In order to resolve the above-mentioned problem, a FPC tape (shown as dotted line 28) is attached on the connection portion between the FPC board 26 and the connector 30, whereby the FPC board 26 cannot escape from the connector 30. But, rework time can be increased, if the FPC board 26 must be disassembled and then assembled with the connector 30. More detailed, the FPC tape is removed, the FPC board 26 might be pulled out by external force, then the FPC board 26 is inserted into connector again, and finally the FPC tape is accurately attached back to achieve electrical connection. Thus, repeated processes of the FPC tape certainly increase rework time, and are inconvenient to a worker.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a connector for mounting a FPC board capable of solving the above-mentioned problems.